TAI AND SORA TOGETHER AT LAST............. Chpt.5
by DIGIKID
Summary: Joe has a crush on Sora! Read to find out what happens


TAI AND SORA

TOGETHER AT LAST............. Chpt.5

**A/N: Thank you Sora Takenouchi11 for helping me with my short problem!**

> **"Tai, I was so scared" Sora said while while crying on Tai's shirt.**

> **"I was too Sora, but those nightmares are all over" Tai said in a comforting voice.**

> **"But Tai, you are more than a best friend and Mimi is my best friend.....But in my dream I saw you and Mimi kissing each other!!!!!" Sora said in an angry tone.**
> 
> **"I know how you feel Sora," Tai in his same old caring voice.**
> 
> **"Y-You do??" Sora asked with a confused face.**
> 
> **"In my dream I saw you and Matt kiss each other which puts me in the same position as you" Tai replied.**
> 
> **[Meanwhile in Joe's head..........]**

> _**'How can I like Sora so much! I know that she is Tai's girl but I cant get over the jealousy I felt when I saw them kissing.I know that Sora also loves Tai but maybe later I'll confess my feelings for her........'**_
> 
> **[Behind the bushes]**
> 
> **"Hi Kari" T.K. said in a shy voice**
> 
> **"Hi T.K." Kari said in the exact same tone.**
> 
> **"So..uh why did you tell me to come back behind these bushes"T.K. asked suspiciously.**
> 
> **"Well... I have something to tell you" Kari said while blushing.**
> 
> **"What do you want to tell me Kari?" T.K. also started blushing.**
> 
> **"T.K. I now I'm too young but I love you" Kari said and then immediately pulled him in to kiss him.**
> 
> _**'Why am I excepting this kiss??Matt would kill me if he saw me here kissing Kari!'**_** T.K. thought,**_** 'Oh well, if I push away she wont like me anymore the way that I like her. "Oh, Kari I love you too" That's what I'll tell her after the kiss.'**_
> 
> **"Sora?" Tai said.**
> 
> **"Yeah?"**
> 
> **"Let's head back now. I dont want the group to get worried."**
> 
> "**Ok" Sora replied.**
> 
> **"What's that?!" Sora said when she heard something behind the bushes.**
> 
> **"I'll go check it out," Tai said reluctantly, " KAAARRRRRIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!WHAT ARE YOU DOING KISSING T.K.!!!!!?????"**
> 
> **" I l-love him," Kari said before running off.**
> 
> **"Why did you just hurt her feelings!!!!" T.K. said while kicking Tai and T.K. eventually ran off also.**
> 
> **"KARI!!!!!!!T.K.!!!!!! PLEASE COME BACK!!!!!!I'LL LET YOU KISS WITHOUT TELLING MATT IF YOU COME BACK!!!!" Tai said reluctantly.**
> 
> **Eventually both Kari and T.K. came out of the forest.**
> 
> **"Did you really mean it!" Kari and T.K. said in unision.**
> 
> **"Yes, I meant it *sigh*"**
> 
> **"YAY!" the two little kids yelled and they started to dance around.**
> 
> **"Please stop you two! Go dance uh behind the bushes. But no more kissing today because matt might see you he woke up" Tai told T.K. and Kari, "T.K. you better take extra special good care of Kari or I'll burn you at the stake!!!**
> 
> **"The what?!?!" T.K. asked**
> 
> **"The uh, Nevermind" Tai replied.**
> 
> **"What's a nevermind?" T.K. questioned**
> 
> **"Just take good care of my sister! Ok?" Tai yelled.**
> 
> **"Ok. You dont have to get all angry. I haven't done anything bad to Kari." T.K. said in an annoyed tone.**
> 
> **"Just leave me alone please!"**
> 
> **"Ok!"**
> 
> **[Back in Joe's mind]**
> 
> _**'When Sora and Tai come back I'm going to tell sora my true feelings.Even if she dumps me I'll still have a HUGE load off my chest.*sigh* I hope Tai doesn't beat me up.Sora my princess I will tell my true feelings for you. I better get ready to get beaten up by Tai. Hopefully Tai and Sora will be apart for just enough time for me to tell her without Tai hearing me. I better check my supplies anyways. Bandaids-Check Triple Anti-Biotic-Check etc. etc.'**_
> 
> **"Sora is the most beautiful thing in the world," Tai thought aloud and he looked at Sora only to see her blushing.**
> 
> **"Tai why did you say that! I already know that you think I'm the most beautiful thing in the world."**
> 
> **"Did I just think aloud!?!?!!??!"said an overwhelmed Tai.**
> 
> **"I guess so," Sora said**
> 
> **"I'm going to go to bed...You coming?" Tai said tiredly.**
> 
> **"Nah I'm going to sit out here and think,"**
> 
> **"Ok, see you in the morning"**
> 
> **[In Joe's Mind once again]**
> 
> _**'Now's my chance**_**! **_**Here goes nothing!'**_
> 
> **"Uh Sora?" Joe asked.**
> 
> **"Yeah" Sora replied**
> 
> **" I just wanted to say that I love you," Joe said while trying to hold back the blushing.**
> 
> **"Joe. When you see Tai in the morning tell him that I went so that I could think alone" Sora said with a concerned look on her face.**
> 
> **"Ok. I'm sorry that I confused you," Joe said seriously.**
> 
> **"It's ok Joe, don't blame yourself.Oh and tell Tai that I'll see him when I get back,"**
> 
> **TO BE CONTINUED......................**
> 
> **A/N: I really meanit if i didn't have a chat with Sora Takenouchi11 This one would probably be 1-2 KB now it's 7KB.Thank you for curing my shortstoryitis.**
> 
> ****
> 
> **THANK YOU A LOT SORA TAKENOUCHI11.**
> 
> ****
> 
> _**CIAO!**_


End file.
